User talk:Phillies
User talk:Phillies/Archive I (December 2008 - August 2009) User talk:Phillies/Archive II (August 2009 - December 2009) User talk:Phillies/Archive III (December 2009 - January 2010) User talk:Phillies/Archive IIII (January 2010 - June 2010) JaXX Pictures I went and readded the JaXX picture if that's okay. If Dennyfeline doesn't want to come back then don't force him but if he does he will on his own time. Let him cool off a bit first. If he doed is he still going to be Vice Presidant or is he going to loss that position? Aniju Aura 11:07, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Be the Creature Have you ever heard of the show called Be The Creature with the Kratt brothers? Well I was watching it and they went to ther Kalahari to see a meerkat group. The group was called the Boabab and I found some pictures of the meerkats. So I am trying to idenifile them so we can have some Boabob pictures. The show never emntion any of the meerkat names however. Also I wanted to know if Rufus really did over throw Wollow and took male dominance of the Lazuli. I see no changes in the Lazuli page. Rufus was the first articlle I ever made here and was one of the reasons why I join. I would like to change his page to say dominant if he did so. I would very much like that privilege since I only write articlles for deceased dominant meerkats. Thank You very much.Aniju Aura 02:09, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry for my down time recently. I was overworked with homework. Now summer has started, I'll get back to editing.- Zybera Hi Phillies, How are you sure it is Denny? I think he learned his lesson so why would he of come back under a new name and do it all over again?? it doesnt make sense. Luckily for us at the moment the FKMP isnt watching meerkats wiki every movement so we will be able to delete the friends only info. I didnt see anything in youngones profile but if you think its friends only please delete it and let me know if you find anything else. Another thing Denny used to always ask me questions which I enjoyed. I havent heard anything from "The Meerkat" user.. DJay User error identification Hi Phillies. I am a new user here, i don't know who the hell is 'Dennyfeline', why would you confuse that person with me? By the way, i got all my information from 'The Meerkat Database' website and not from FKMP, im not a friend. You have no right to talk bad about me or my wikia. The Meerkat 10:16, June 13, 2010 (UTC) I am a bit confused now. Why did Dennyfeline leave? [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 17:26, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Be The Creature2 I found out that mob was not even in the Kalahari Project but at a place called Baobab Planet. It is a hotel with habituated meerkat mob nearby and people can visit them. To bad, I have found pictures but these meerkat have no dye marks. These aren't the Boaboab mob.Aniju Aura 05:07, June 14, 2010 (UTC) hi, I havent heard anything so far. The LH would be a little late again hopefully not as long as the April LH though.. Hi! I bought Lead the Meerkats yesterday so I'm going to work on the article. It is a nice game :) [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 13:38, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I told you the only hint on the Zulus. The May LH should be along within the next few days as usual.. if there is to be another group formed of habituated members it would be Kiango and her group of baobab evictess last I heard they were being tracked in the riverbed. I dont think Flos group will be found and followed... sorry. Yes it is true Tigi has left the rascals on his own and is now in his own group.. wait for the LH to come out to see whos in it. They are curently making a Meerkat Manor season 5. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 16:05, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :I might just have to come back, then. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 04:35, June 23, 2010 (UTC) New user Hi Phillies. You are right, there is no point in editing there but rather for me to edit at Meerkats Wiki and make it the best meerkat pedia. What do you think? Since i am a new user here, are there things which i need to now first?The Meerkat 14:04, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Thanks Phillies, im really happy that you welcomed me. I will start editing and working immidiately. I have a book of Meerkat Manor:Flower of the Kalahari and there it will give me all the information about Flower Whiskers and Whiskers mob history., is it okay for me to use it? I will show you what i have done for you to see and approve. Is there any more news regarding the Colombians and Zulus mobs? and another thing: is it possible to ask the wikia people to delete Meerkats Of the Kalahri wiki?, my new place is here.The Meerkat 14:49, June 23, 2010 (UTC) OK Ok Phillies, thank you again!. there is an article called 'Meerkat' which would suite this wiki very well. See if you like it. Im am currently working on the article about Grumpy here at Meerkats Wiki.The Meerkat 15:03, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Fantastic job, really You have done outstanding with this wiki. It looks fantastic. I say it's time we get this thing a Spotlight. I'll post some things up on the Sitenotice and this place will be ready in no time. Get ready. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 20:55, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :Exactly. It's mainly organization issues. Some of our articles are messy and have grammatical issues. No doubt about it. However, I think that we have this in the bag. Check the sitenotice and Community Corner. We need to fix those problems, as well. Our users, though they are low in numbers, are extremely creative and dedicated. This wiki was dead. Look at it now. We have brought it back. I set the foundation. You guys healed and purified this thing. Now, we just have to step it up. This won't be fun. This is where we prosper. We're at the boiling point. We just need a little push. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 21:18, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi, Sorry I could of sworn I told you about the meerkat manor season.. I havent heard of anything but if you read it there is a possibility they would it is a huge gap though its been more than two years since they stopped filming. VGRF004s litter is presumed to have been aborted or lost as there are no new pups in the group. There is nothing else I know about what happened. Sorry DJay Blank Articles I see that the wiki is full of blank pages. Articles with no content should be deleted. They may be created some day, but for now, they're just making a mess of the place and making our wiki less attractive. If you see any, please delete them. Check out the Deletion Log. I'm finding a bunch. Thanks! --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 22:05, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Article Deletion When deleting an article, please leave your own comment/reason for deleting, instead of the given content and contributer. By the way, why was the Isis Mob page deleted? Was it a made-up mob or what? I wasn't familiar with it but I didn't know whether or not it was fake. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 19:21, June 24, 2010 (UTC) The Council Please check out the new topic on the WikiKat Council's talk page. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 22:31, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :Understood. I'm sorry if I came across as a bit of a jerk. I didn't intend to. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 22:44, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::The story is upsetting. We need top have a link to the general disclaimer on the main page, easily visible.I'm not sure if we do. If not, I'll add it right now. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 23:21, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Article approval Hi Phillies, i edited Jo Jo Hello Elveera to make it larger. Do you like and approve of it?The Meerkat 17:08, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:New Family Tree Looks great. Let's start adding some. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 00:47, June 27, 2010 (UTC) So how do you make the family tree, because perhaps most of the other meerkats need family trees, must all the articles have family trees?The Meerkat 13:11, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Wow, they are excellent! The new family trees look really spectacular! [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 16:44, June 27, 2010 (UTC) According to the KMP namelist, the dominant male of the Toyota mob is called Gregan (VTYM003)(and not Greegan as it shows here.).The Meerkat 19:35, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Changes Ahead Dear Phillies, Due to the issues that have occured over the past times, I have decided to no longer edit on this Wiki. I will still be hear to answer questions anyone has but it seems my work isnt needed since whenever I make an edit on a page to improve it or make it better you or someone else comes behind me and changes it right back. Take care, DJay New Agreement Take a look at the new Editor's Agreement. Do you have anything else that we might should add to it? --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 02:22, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Phillies I have had alot of good times working with you as well. I will still be here I just wont be making edits just answering questions so feel free to drop by my talk page and ask me any questions you have. Take Care, DJay Council Meetings We could set up meetings on an IRC channel for the wiki. That would be nice, don't you think? --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 00:39, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Lockdown It's time to crack down...hard. There are over 800 articles on this wiki and the number of which are satisfactory, I could count on one hand. Although the wiki looks nice, and our community is fantastic, we won't be getting anywhere with articles that look awful. There are grammatical errors on the majority of pages and the number of stubs is upsetting. We need to work on further expanding these pages, and keeping them free of errors. My suggestion is to stop working on new pages and creating new templates. We need to fix the problems that already exist. If we all work together on this, I believe that the wiki will be fixed in a month and a half. By then, we'll only have minor tweaking to do. If everyone would please join in, it would be phenomenal. I have set up a community page for the "Lockdown", which is what I have named this project. Please join in at Meerkats Wiki:Project Lockdown. Thanks! --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 02:04, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Incas Mob I just finished it with the new mob set-up. I think it looks good. Wouldn't you say so? --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 09:32, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :Also, would you mind if I took over the newsletter for this month? --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 09:38, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Why do we use that one? --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 17:31, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I like the infobox template. It allows for the addition of unspecified information, whereas the meerkatinfo template is more restrictive. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 19:50, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Critical Analysts' Board I'm creating a community group for collaborative article analysis. In the future, members will be chosen through an election process. For the first membership selection, however, I'm just asking. If you'd like to join, please do. This group will help the wiki tremendously once we get it running. Join and I'll get things started. It will be instructional at first, but once we get the hang of it, we'll be looking better than ever. You're one of our premier users, so I think you're an excellent choice for the group. Do you accept? --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 00:37, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. I'm glad I finally had the timee to do it. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 17:53, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Aztecs Pups Hi Phillies. Do you know how is the Father of the Aztecs pups that been born there in the Group it can not be Zaphod right. and can i finally join the Wikicat Council i wait so long for it please Mik15 Meerkatinfo template I like the infobox template. It allows for the addition of unspecified information, whereas the meerkatinfo template is more restrictive. Why would we replace it? ---[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 20:19, July 3, 2010 (UTC) New Standards FAs and Check Articles should not be given because of the amount of valid content. Instead, they need to be given to articles that are gripping. Articles that contain a lot of information don't necessarily deserve the title. The article must be interesting. There should be a variety in sentence structure and compelling vocabulary. Our high-end articles should be the epitome of encyclopedic excellence. We need to seriously reconsider our writing methods. We don't want to bore people, we want to captivate them. With the new FA Requirements, the bar is set higher. With them, I think we can accomplish this feat. We now have something to shoot for...perfection. Tell me what you think. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 22:26, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Meerkat information correction Hi Phillies, i noticed that some of the articles have some error. 1. Bruce Chuckle Brothers should rather be Bruce Chuckle Bros and Chuckle Brothers Mob should rather be Chuckle Bros Mob, since the group of KMP is Chuckle Bros. 2. Shady Young Ones has some false information in terms of the identity of his mother, his mother was not Tequila, his mother was Phalanges-Paah(VYF122). Just want to let you know. Thank you. The Meerkat 13:22, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Meerkat Template I like the looks of the older ones, honestly. It is nice, though. I think I have an idea. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 17:20, July 8, 2010 (UTC) WikiKat Council Newsletter Issue #15 --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 01:18, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi Phillies, From what I heard the water pipes are frozen there every mourning and night time. Remember its winter there so it will probably become avaliable in late july like the previous months... DJay Your Idea It's a nice idea, but I don't think we should start that just yet. We need to get that spotlight and get more users. Once we have enough users, we can start doing things like that. We seriously need to spread the word. Get onto various meerkat blogs and sites to round up new users. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 17:17, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :We just need to get the word out. We need to join some of the more prominent meerkat blogs/sites and get the people interested. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 00:05, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Family Tree Can we improve on the Family Tree though the articles don't really need it. With the pink and blues it makes the articles look childish. We need people to take us seriuosly. Can we just stop at the parents. There nothing wrong with typing it out. I rather like typing it out better then using the family tree. I really don't like the way it makes our articles look. Thank You. Aniju Aura 02:57, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :The family trees, themselves, look fine to me. I don't find them to be childish-looking at all. They're color-coded pedigrees that provide information regarding the animal's genetic background. It is understood that the pink represents females and the blue represents males. It's a visual aid that serves its purpose well. However, I do agree that the addition of the family trees to the bottom of our articles does not make them more attractive. I say that we put the pedigrees in a "Hide" menu, so that if a viewer wishes to look at this information, they may do so. That way the pedigrees don't take away from the professional-looking article format, but the information is on the page and easily accessible. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 05:42, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::That was my job around here and I feel liek the Family Tree is taking that away. I always put in the family line by typing it out. I reaaly don't like the Family Tree at all. I don't think is is really needed. People aren't stupid. As long as the known the parents thats enough. They can figure out the family line. Aniju Aura 06:04, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :::The family trees are helpful. They are neat and easily interpreted. Adding them under a "Hide" menue would be best, I think. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 06:11, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Family Tree Mattkenn3 'asked me to make them better. We don't need to go all the way back to the binging of the tree. That's too long. I think we need to stop at the grandparents. Not all article need them too. How about making a page for the whole family tree for the mobs instead of putting them in every article. I think that would be better. How do you make Family Trees?Aniju Aura 07:18, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Your Idea Giving users recognition is an easy way to spark their interest. Therefore, I think we should give out more awards. I will begin working on new contribution-based awards. That way, they are recognized for their work, and we don't need a large community for it. Sounds good, huh? Also, keep up with the Family Tree conversation. Thanks! --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3]] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 19:38, July 22, 2010 (UTC) The way I made Family trees by typing it out is more like Warriors Wiki. But you're just adding them in article without fixing them. Theres a lot to be done here so can you at least update the artciles too. Me and Mattkenn3 have been the only ones fixing the articles. The Elveera articles need a lot of work. Also I was thinking of making a Wiki Fanon for the wolves of Yellowstone. They are very much like the meerkats. If I made it would you work there?Aniju Aura 00:12, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Wolves Wiki That's cool. I'm going to start a Yellowstone Wolf Wiki. Want to come help make it awesome like Meerkat Wiki?Aniju Aura 01:06, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Wolves Wiki Okay I will ask him. So I made Wolves Wiki. Can you go please start writing articles there too with me. That woul d be appreciated, thank you.Aniju Aura 01:25, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Earthquake Warning There's going to be an Earthquake in Los Angels in September, a really big one, so if I don't get on in a while after that, that means my house got damaged or I got hurt or something. Just letting you known so don't delete me if I'm gone for a few months. Also schoool will be starting in August so I might get on less. Please prey for me. It could be bad.Also thanks for working at Wolves Wiki and spread the word about it. Aniju Aura 02:14, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Board Members Must Contribute! Board members! It's time to get to work. Please take a look at the ongoing evaluation and leave your criticism and comments. Also, feel free to put an FA nominee up for evaluation. Thanks! --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 08:12, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Family Tree Improvements Thank you and for improving the Family Trees. I think istead of the babyshower colors we should write who they are so the veiwers knwon their relationship to the meerkat. Their Mother, Father Brother, Sister, and or Mate and Children if they have any. Example Baddiel's family Tree~ Mother: Flower''' ' '''Father:' Zaphod Sisther: Shinker Brother: Stato Mate: JD Daughter: De La Soul Sons: 'Arrested Development, Flava Flav, Bab Boy Buddy, Jogu and Maladey '''Grandchildren: '''Yara, Benno, Cody and Sera That way the readers can know their descendant too, but there's a point where we have to stop or it will get too long. How do you make family trees so I can show you what I mean?Aniju Aura 22:47, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Stubs I don't judge them on that. I go by amount of valid content that isn't repetitive. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3]] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 23:53, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Take a look at Kleintjie Gattaca and tell me what you think?( i got all the information from the mob chronologies on this wiki, just incase you may wander, i followed you're advice), and i think i can be a featured article. What do you think Phillies? The Meerkat 15:41, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Flo and Billy I'm an unregestered user I noticed another user's blog said that Flo rejoined the Van Helsing and killed Billy. She took over as the dominant female of the group. Is there any chance that is true? Flo and Billy I'm an unregestered user I noticed another user's blog said that Flo rejoined the Van Helsing and killed Billy. She took over as the dominant female of the group. Is there any chance that is true? You don't have to yell at me. I didn't known there were other males rovign at that time. Gazebo was most likely the father anyway to a person who would know about any rovers at the time. I'm starting to feel like you don't like me and more Phillies. It makes me sad. Aniju Aura 10:01, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Whiskers' History The Whiskers history is too long when you have every month when Holly and Flower where dominants. I think we can leav out group encounters and some infomation that isn't related to a meerkat being born, died, disappeared or a new mob. We don't need year by year. I think we should start at 2007 for month by month like the other mobs. The Whiskers aren't any specialer then the others. I think we should be fair. Well those meerkats hadn't gotten anyone to create articlesfor them. They beed there for months, so I wrote base off of information I could get off of Bootle's. If doesn't say she mated with any rovers so how would I known.Aniju Aura 10:08, August 15, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean Whiskers' history? That was someone else not me. We were talking about the Frisky. Anyways I almost forgot to ask you how do you make an infobox? I need to make one of another Wiki. Aniju Aura 10:12, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Well we have many users to fix articles. We just need to get them start. Just put them a subarticles so peopel will work on them. Anyways I rather known how to make the infobox. I think it's time I learn. That way I don't have to bug you every time I need a new infobox.Aniju Aura 10:20, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Apparently that is what was mentioned by the Kalahari Meerkat Project. It was said that Morgause and Igraine were the daughters of Venus and born in one litter. Im not sure entirely about it but i just wrote was the KMP stated. KMP is also on FaceBook and there are articles about the meerkats, Morgause' life section was briefly mentioned. The Meerkat 15:28, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Its on Facebook. Is there a problem, is the information false? The Meerkat 15:33, August 16, 2010 (UTC) New Infobox I wish to make a new one. I want to known how to make one so we don't have to write the infomation all the time. Like the Meerkat Mob infobox. Aniju Aura 05:21, August 17, 2010 (UTC) New Infobox I wish to make a new one. I want to known how to make one so we don't have to write the infomation all the time. Like the Meerkat Mob infobox. Aniju Aura 05:26, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Newsletter Looks good to me. I'm a bit busy with school work, so that's why I'm not very active at the moment. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 00:43, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Infobox The info box is for Bakugan Fanon and Warriors Fanon. No one at Bakugan Fanon knowns how to make a new infobox but they liked the infomation I used in the reguar infobox so I wanted to make a new one. Warriors Fanon is new and I wanted an infobox like the Meerkat Mobs one for each Clan and one for the warriors articles. Aniju Aura 02:41, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Billy (VWF093) In Billy Whiskers article in the section of Van Helsing, the last sentence stated that 'Billy was evicted and disappeared'. How would she be evicted if she is a dominant and if so, who is the new alpha/dominant female? The Meerkat 08:09, August 19, 2010 (UTC)